


Armiger is not for Animals

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, No animals were harmed in the making of this fic, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Frogs are noisy, but Noctis knows where he can put them to keep them quiet.





	Armiger is not for Animals

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018: Timed Quest "You put WHAT in the armiger?!"

They had found the frogs that Sania had asked for. They were wet, muddy, and so very tired. Not feeling up to making the long haul back to the rest stop, not one of them complained about camping. The exhaustion was too much and a sleeping bag looked downright heavenly.

It was after dinner as Ignis was putting up the cooking supplies when Prompto suddenly looked confused and started to look around.

“Uh, where are the frogs?” he asked.

Gladio looked up from his book and frowned. “Yeah…”

Noctis said nothing but there was a familiar exasperated sigh from Ignis. “Highness, you didn’t.”

“What? I don’t want them croaking all night,” Noctis said, not looking up from his phone.

“Don’t you remember the last time you had something living in the armiger?”

“Wait, what?” Prompto asked, shocked.

“You put what in the armiger? You put something LIVING in the armiger? Sania’s frogs are in the armiger?!” Gladio cried.

“Hey, those cats were fine,” Noctis said. “And I was still new at the whole armiger thing back then. The frogs will be okay until we get back to Sania.”

“Why did you put cats in the armiger?” Prompto asked.

“Because His Highness wanted to take a bunch of the strays from around the gardens into his room during one particularly cold winter,” Ignis said. “He was still new to using the armiger, and it took hours before he could get them all back out.”

Noctis chuckled. “Pretty sure Ignis asked that same question, Gladio. ‘You put WHAT in the armiger?!’ Six you were pissed.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“We got them out, no harm no foul.”

“Yes, but each and every one of those cats ran off and the gardeners were fighting a rodent problem for weeks.”

“Wait, that’s why the cats went missing?” Gladio asked. “I remember having to keep Iris out of the gardens because those rats were viscious.”

“Look, whatever. Frogs are in the armiger. They will be fine and we get to sleep peacefully tonight,” Noctis said.

“What am I going to do with you?” Ignis asked, but there was a fondness in his voice.

“Love me.”

That earned a chuckle and a kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
